Smosh Family
by TrinaLovesYaoi
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Allison. She's homeless, and the Smosh guys take her in. this is rated M for later chapters and mentions of rape/adult theme
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, I am a girl from Illinois. I don't know Smosh, but I do watch their videos. Anything written in this story was not meant to offend or be hurtful in any way. Remember this is all just for fun and your reading enjoyment. The first chapter is kind of slow, but it's just to set up the rest of the story. Ideas for new chapters are welcome and I hope you enjoy the smoshy experience!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I wandered around the street alone. I really never had a place to live. I got kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't make payment on time. I slowly walked around the corner to a bench. I sat down and cried. Two guys were walking down the road laughing and kind of picking up their pace. One of them saw me and stopped. I looked up. He sat down next to me and the other sat on the opposite side.

"What's wrong?" The first one asked.

"I got kicked out of my apartment and I have nowhere to go and no clothes or anything other than what I'm wearing right now."

I sobbed. He looked to the second guy.

"Come on Ant, we have room."

"Ok." The other sighed, "You can stay with us."

The first said, smiling, "I'm Ian and that's Anthony."

"A-Allison." I sniffed.

"You sound like you might have a small cold." Anthony said, "I'll look when we get back." He stated.

We all got up and headed down the road. I was silent until I stepped inside.

"Finally, dry and warm." I said, looking around.

"How long have you been out there?" Ian asked.

"A week. No food."

"Woah. Anthony, you start cooking. I'll show her the bathroom and dig out some old clothes."

We started walking and Anthony noticed my limp.

"Stay in there with her, she might fall."

We walked into a room and he got out some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Ok, throw me your clothes and I'll put them in the hamper."

I threw him the clothes I was currently wearing and started the shower

"So, um, how did you get kicked out?"

"Well, I couldn't afford college and my parents died and I tried to rent an apartment, but it really didn't work because I couldn't pay rent for a while."

"Oh, wow."

I soon stopped the shower and grabbed the towel and the clothes. They were a little big, but they worked. I stepped out and Ian helped me back into the living room. Anthony brought in three plates with hot dogs, macaroni, and mashed potatoes. I was sort of hungry, but I didn't gobble it all down or anything. Anthony sat next to me and felt my head.

"You don't feel too hot, but I believe it's a small fever."

When we all finished, he took me to a plain bedroom and had me lay in the bed.

"Ok, tell me if anything hurts."

He started pushing on different parts of my stomach. He put a thermometer in my mouth and like a minute later checked it.

"Yep. Low grade fever."

He placed two fingers on my neck.

"Regular pulse. Are you cold?"

I nodded and he pulled out a cover from the closet and threw it over me.

"That will do for now. Come on out and we'll all watch television."

I followed him back out and sat next to Ian and lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're my new pillow. Deal with it."

Anthony burst out laughing.

"Oh, just wait, you're next."

We all laughed harder.

"I didn't know she was funny!" Ian stated.

"And I didn't know you were a guy, get with the program Ian!"

He smiled and flipped it to Pokémon. I felt him going limp within an hour. I looked at him and smiled, then got up and looked at Anthony.

"Allison, you want to go to bed?"

"Sure."

He took me back into my room and made sure I was tucked in and everything.

"Goodnight Honey." He said in his fake motherly voice.

"Goodnight mom." I giggled back.

"If you need anything, I'm right across the hall and the first door on the left." He said, turning the light off.

I had a weird nightmare. I was walking around the street and some random person held a gun to my neck and started freaking on me. Apparently I started screaming, because when I woke up, Ian and Anthony were both touching my arm and staring at me, breathing heavily. I threw off the blankets, covered in a cold sweat and sat up.

"Are you ok?" Ian asked

"Y-Yeah."

"No, you're not. You're ghostly white and sweating." Ian observed. "Alright, make room. Uncle Ian's coming in. Ant, you can go back and sleep, I got this."

Anthony tiredly walked out and I was left with Ian.

"You're safe with me." I heard in my ear. I fell back asleep to only sweet dreams of what could have been...

* * *

**Aright, I know it sucks, but it's only chapter one! things get more interesting i swear! ... please bare with me until i get more chapters out? I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"THE TURKEY IS FLYING AROUND YOUR ROOM!"

I jumped up, "GET THE NET!"

Anthony was laughing and holding a camera, "Cut."

"You meaner."

He laughed and smiled to me. "Hey, we do a YouTube channel called Smosh, and we're doing a skit, wanna help?"

"Sure!"

"Great, change into this, your name is Allison, you're marrying me, Ian comes in and disrupts the ceremony. Oh, and you are Bipolar." He handed me a white wedding dress with a veil. I smiled, looking over the fabric in my hands.

"Rushed explanation much?" I giggled to myself. I looked back up to him. "When do we start shooting?"

"Noon."

I nodded and tried it on, spinning and looking myself in the mirror. The Lacey mermaid-type gown was quite elegant. I knew it was a cheap knock-off from a flea market, but it was really nice-looking. Seeing that it was 11, I went into the living room to get a script.

"In the end, you marry Shane Dawson, actually known as 'Dane Shawson'."

Ian explained. I looked over and saw him. Since I was living by myself, I didn't have internet, but I remember that I used to watch Shane's videos on youtube when I still lived with my parents. I was a huge fan, and his words got me through a lot.

"Hi, I'm Allison! I'm a big fan!"

"Shane. I can't wait to work with you."

He smiled at my words and there was a sincere happiness about him. I nodded and got my shoes on and grabbed a bouquet. We all went outside to the front lawn, where the fake alter thingy was set up.

"ACTION!"

"Do you, Anthony Padilla, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I do." He said, with a bright smile on his face. Damn, this guy was good at acting.

"Do you, Allison Jones, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPODED TO MEAN?" I yelled, my Bipolar character coming to life.

"Honey, he's just saying his lines."

I smiled and looked back to the guy.

" To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I-"

"WAIT!" Ian yelled, jumping into the aisle. "Allison, I love you. I always have, and always will! Please, marry me!" He said, kneeling with a ring. This was a really messed up skit, yet it was hard not to laugh.

"Ian, I-I-I can't." I looked out to the distance dramatically. "Anthony, I can't marry you either. My real true love is-"

Shane stood up from his seat and did one of those weird masculine poses. (again, it was hard not to laugh.)

"Dane Shawson?" They yelled together.

"Yes. I love him. Plus he has a HUGE ring." I giggled a little with that remark and jumped into his arms.

"Come on baby, let's get married and make love." He said in a dramatic tone.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?"

"Sorry, your choice."

"We could skip the first part and go straight to the love. THEN we can get married." I smiled, putting on a cutesy face.

"Anything for you, beautiful."

He carried me out of frame and Ian and Anthony were left to finish the part.

"Well, there are others." Ian said, walking away, "OOH! HEY LADY! CAN I TOUCH YOUR BRESTESES?" He yelled, running out of shot. The camera zoomed in to Anthony doing one of his weird lip-jiggly-movey-things.

"CUT!"

"Nice acting, Shane." I smiled as he put me down and got a water.

"You too, I could probably use your help sometime." He said. I smiled and walked back to Ian.

"You look really pretty in that." He said, taking my hands in his. I thought that was a little weird, but whatever.

"Thanks!" I said. Anthony came over too.

"You can wear that the rest of the day. Unclip it from the knee and it's just a sundress." He suggested. I went for a walk around the whole city. I found a total of $40 on the streets and slipped it into my bra. I walked to Hot Topic and designed a necklace and bought 2 of them. That used 30 of it, so I walked back to the house. Ian was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, I got you something."

"What? For me?" He asked, standing and coming closer.

"Yep. Turn around." I said. He turned and I put the necklace on him. "Look in the mirror." The necklace was a see-through locket with a picture of Ian and Anthony that had, 'Smosh Brothers' written in false gold on the bottom.

"WOAH!"

"It's not much, but it's to say thanks for everything."

"Allison, it's amazing." He sighed, turning back to me, "Thank you." He pulled me into a warm hug. I was already used to the guys and their occasional touchiness. He went to finish watching his show, so I went into Anthony's room. He was blaring his music and I walked up behind him and clasped the necklace around his neck, "WHAT THE FIRETRUCK!" He yelped, turning around.

"Haha, look at your neck. It's a present to say thank you for letting me stay and making me feel at home." He looked at it and had a smile, but it faded slightly.

"Why does it only say Smosh Brothers and not Smosh Family?"

"Because, it's you and Ian. You 2 are like brothers." I explained.

"Well, yeah, but, what about you? Since you live here now and you've already been in 1 video, you're part of the family." He said. I sat on his bed in deep thought, a tear running down my cheek. He got up and looked at me, confused. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I haven't had a family. Even before my parents died, they didn't seem to care."

"Allison, we're your family now. You can depend on us and tell us anything." He stated, squeezing my hand. I smiled, a few tears still streaking their way down my cheeks.

"Ok."

We both leaned in and, before I knew what was happening, we shared a short, small kiss. I got up and walked into my room, to go to bed. There was a lot of excitement today, and I didn't know how else to handle it.

* * *

**Sorry if this one sucks too, I tried to make it more interesting, haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is pretty pointless and stupid. I had nowhere else to go with the story when I wrote it. But it's full of kisses! The exciting stuff comes later :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I woke up in the middle of the night to Anthony's hard breathing coming from next to me.

"Sorry, another nightmare I guess. Where's Ian?"

"Spending the night at Cody's house." He gasped, trying to breathe. I guess he ran here, cause he looked like he was sweating and had trouble catching his breath.

"Sorry, I do get nightmares sometimes."

He nodded and sat next to me. His bare chest was so chiseled. His features looked so sexy in the moonlight. I scooted over and gave him room to lay down. He took the opportunity and lay there, sideways. He lightly wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I looked into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I was a sucker for brown eyes. He smiled and I could feel his heartbeat quicken a little. He breathed steadily now. We were breathing the same air and his warm breath on my face felt amazing.

"You can kiss someone and not be dating them, right?" I asked, not ready for a relationship but wanting his kiss so bad.

"Yeah, of course." He replied, closing his eyes and seeming tired. I smiled and leaned into him, placing my lips on his and wrapping my hands on his neck.

"You're so sweet." He whispered as I backed away.

"You're so…minty." I giggled.

He laughed and fell asleep slowly, holding me in his arms. I thought it was the most romantic thing, even though he was now like my brother…

I woke up in the morning to crying and whimpering next to me. I shook him awake, realizing that he was having a nightmare this time.

"Dude, I'm not the only one who has nightmares!"

He sat up and took off his blankets, covered in a cold sweat. I sat up and ran into the kitchen to make food. Ian walked in the door and smiled at me.

"IAN!" I yelled, hugging him.

"Good to know I was missed!"

"I MISSED YOU A LOT!" I yelled. I pulled him to the table and set down the pancakes and got him some milk. The phone rang, so I went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Allison! Do you want to help with a skit?" Shane asked, over the phone.

"Sure!"

"Ok, I have an outfit for you, just come down at say, 11?"

I looked at the clock, 9, "That'll work."

"Ok, thanks, the guys have my address, so just tell them to drive you here." He said, hanging up the phone.

"IAN!" I screamed, not wanting to move cause I'm lazy.

"WHATTTTTT?"

"I need you to drive me to Shane's house."

"Well what do I get for it?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

"This." I kissed him for a moment, now he and Anthony are equal. So HA.

"Ok, drive me."

Ian silently grabbed his keys and we went to his car. About an hour into the drive he finally spoke again.

"You kissed me?"

"Yeah. When my Bro does something good for me, I kiss him. Like last night, Anthony came in and told me that we're all like family now and slept with me when I had a nightmare. So I kissed him." I explained. He looked a little shocked, yet he understood.

"Is it…weird to, um, 'like, like' someone who it feels like you're related to?"

I figured he was talking about Anthony. They've known each other since forever. I'm not opposed to gay relationships. I think they're cute. I was willing to support them through anything now. Incest was a different story though…I never actually read up on it so I thought it was a little weird to date like a real brother or something.

"No, it's perfectly fine as long as you're not actually related."

"Cool."

We pulled into a driveway at a house. It looked pretty nice from the outside.

"I'll call you when I need picked up, love you big bro!" I said, kissing his cheek. I got out and went into the house, excited about what would be happening.

"Shane?"

"Hey! I'm upstairs!"

I walked up and into a room with different colored walls. It was pretty cool.

"Put this on. You're going to be Paris Hilton's guest and then you'll change to be Shanaynay's guest. For Paris, you're Miley Cyrus. For Shanaynay, you're you." He explained. I already knew exactly what he was talking about, so I was all happy and I'm pretty sure I looked like a gay unicorn on crack. I got into costume for Miley and sat next to him dressed as Paris Hilton.

"HEY GUYS! It's Paris, and we've got my new friend, Miley Cyrus!"

I waved, "Hey Y'all! What's up?"

"So, Miley, have you ever thought about going lesbian?"

"Yeah I have, partner!"

"Great! Let's see the question of the day."

"Dear Paris, how do you get over a breakup?" A blonde girl said over the computer.

"First, I text him saying that I don't care and I'm having sex with someone new."

"I just eat a whole bunch of ice cream and make myself throw it all up then write a song about it!" I said. He turned to me.

"Wanna make out?"

"Yes!"

I started making out with him and he turned the camera off. We stopped and changed to Shanaynay and I changed into random clothes.

"How you doin'? Today, I have a special guest, Allison! We're going to show you how to look like an alien! First, you throw glitter on your face!"

He threw glitter on my face.

"Then you get pipe cleaners and tie them to your hair."

He tied them to my hair. Which actually kind of hurt a little bit.

"Now, you use silver spray paint on your clothes, and make sure it's extra toxic! That's the good stuff!"

We just got silver shirts.

"Now, use all different colored sharpies and draw on yourself!"

We used face paint.

"Or you could go emo!"

He gave me an emo wig, tattoo sleeves, and did my makeup emo. It was kinda funny.

"Ooh, girl, you look hot!"

"Thanks."

It was silent, and we stared at each other. Then I jumped on him and we started making out rough. He turned off the camera and smiled at me, taking off his wig.

"You're a good kisser." He complimented, getting some of the makeup off his face.

"Yeah, but it's weird kissing a guy who's wearing makeup." I laughed. He smiled and went to go wash his hands and face.

"Allison, I got a text and my hands are soaked, could you get my phone? I don't know what pocket it's in." He said. I put my hands in his back pockets.

"WOAH! Not that hard!" He laughed. I giggled and moved my hands around his waist to his front pockets and found the phone. I looked at it, it was from Anthony.

'Hey, how is Allison?'

I smiled and texted back.

'She's fine, and a good kisser.'

Anthony wrote back soon.

'You kissed?' I laughed to myself and continued the conversation.

'Yeah, for the video.'

I gave Shane his phone back and started laughing as I remembered something.

"Ha ha, remember the wedding thing? 'Let's go get married and make love.'"

He laughed, "Of course!"

I walked up to him and giggled. I leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Thanks for letting me help out."

His phone went off in his front pocket. I grabbed it and handed it to him, backing off. I texted Ian and told him to come get me. About an hour later he pulled up in his car.

"Bye Shane, call if you need anything."

I walked to the car and sat in the passenger seat. I just noticed that I hadn't eaten all morning.

"Ian, I'm hungry!" I complained, sounding like a small child again.

"Ok, We'll go to In-N-Out." He sighed.

"YAY!" We ate, got home, watched some tv, and fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

**I hope you liked :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one. This one is random and stupid. it's...*sigh*...Did I mention I actually wrote these parts in this story 2 years ago? but I don't wanna re-write the whole thing. Don't worry, the excitement is coming soon. Though i'm not sure when. but...soooooonnnn...**

* * *

Chapter 4:

I woke up in the morning and decided to freak Ian out. My devious plans shouldn't be shown to the world. I waited until he was awake, then I pretended to wake up.

"Thanks for last night, Ian." I said, in a seductive tone.

"W-What?"

"You know, all the _fun_ we had. Maybe this will help." I leaned in and kissed him before backing off.

"WHAT?"

"Gotcha." I laughed and walked out.

Ian came out later and went to the door, "I'm going to help Shane edit." He said, leaving with his keys in hand. I flipped the T.V. on and watched random cartoons. Anthony wasn't awake yet, so I made some breakfast and brought pancakes and orange juice, eggs, and bacon to his room. I opened the door and walked to his bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I playfully messed with his hair. I made it look all roughed up and then spotted. Messing with his emo hair had to be one of the most fun things ever! I placed my hand on his stomach and shook him gently.

"5 more minutes, baby." He groaned.

"Baby? Who is 'Baby'?"

"You."

I smiled and shook him again. He groggily opened his eyes and looked up. Realizing it wasn't Ian (I guessed), he jumped up and looked at his stomach, and my hand was still there. I pulled it away and handed him the food.

"Good morning, Anthony." He smiled and gobbled it all up I laughed at how quickly he ate.

"Oh, it's funny is it?"

"Kinda." I laughed. He sprang up and chased me around the house, "I'm going to get you!" He yelled. I screamed and ran faster. I incredibly managed tripped over the couch and landed on my back, but he tripped on me and fell directly on top. He looked so shocked and sorry, it was hilarious! I laughed harder.

"Fine, maybe I won't take you shopping." He stated with his serious face.

"NO! TAKE ME SHOPPING!" I yelled, putting on my pouty face, "Pweeease?"

"Oh, fine. But you're the only one whose puppy dog eyes work on me." He sighed.

"YAY!" I changed into the white dress and we went to his car.

"Ok, we're going shopping for clothes for you, then we'll get something to eat, then we'll eat at home." He explained. I nodded and stared out the window.

"Hey, Anthony."

"Yeah?"

"What…happened…between us, you know…that night you slept with me?"

…

"Oh, um, I don't know…I don't remember." He said. I could tell he was lying.

"Well, you sort of…held my waist and…pulled me closer and…we kissed. Then this morning you called me babe." I explained, wanting to hear his take on this.

"I-I don't know…"

We pulled into the mall parking lot and He got out and waited for me to follow. I got out and we walked into Hot Topic. We each picked out 6 outfits for me. He spent like $60 on me and then we got take out Mexican and left. We were silent the whole day until we finished lunch. I got tired (though I really don't know why). I got up and walked to the shower. Being the total clutz I am though, I forgot pajamas. So what do I do?

…

I scream bloody murder.

"!"

I heard him running down the hall.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I forgot my clothes. Be a dear and go grab me some pajamas?"

He sighed and walked away, then came back and knocked on the door.

"SET THEM ON THE SINK COUNTER THINGY!"

He walked in and set them down. And then proceeded to try to sneak a peek. Luckily, I threw the shampoo bottle at his face. He walked away holding his jaw and I continued my shower. When I came back out, Anthony was there with his phone.

"Ian's staying the night with Shane to finish the editing."

"Ok." I replied.

I went into the living room, but was tackled onto the couch. How did that happen I wonder?

"Anthony, what a surprise." I laughed. He covered us with a blanket. I smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Anthony." I said.

"For what?"

"Being you." I sighed. He pulled me tighter and flipped on the television. I felt his heartbeat quicken and I kissed him lightly.

"Ahh, minty as ever." I laughed. We watched TV for a few hours. He pulled me up and got in bed with me, "Love you, bro." I said.

"L-wait, bro?"

"Yeah, you said I was like family." I laughed, "But you're better than a brother." I sighed, turning away. I felt him pulling me closer to him, my back touching his chest. It was amazing how perfectly I fit into him.

"Anthony?" I asked. All I got was a lengthy sigh. I smiled to myself.

"If only we could be more than friends…"

* * *

**See what I mean? Sucky. ANNNYYYYWAYYYYYY. I love you. byee**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS is the one where you guys either hate me, love me, or understand that there's more to come and I'm only creating a story. There's more coming soon, and it starts to get intense from here, but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I woke up, Anthony basically covering me. I smiled and pried him off, being as gentle as I could. I woke him up and smiled.

"Anthony, don't forget you promised Shane you'd go help him with editing today."

He shot up and basically ran to get ready and leave.

"I'll be back tonight!"

I walked into the kitchen and started breakfast. As soon as it was done, I set it out and went to the bathroom. When I came back, I grabbed a bottle of the cream soda and sat down for food. Things started to get a little hazy and…

I swear I didn't mean to.

I had no clue what I was doing.

I don't even have a memory of it.

It just…happened…

Who knew a simple mistake of grabbing the wrong bottle…

Could ruin my life forever…

I realized where I was at when it was over.

Ian lay beside me, exhausted.

I looked up.

It was all over.

There was nothing I could do.

As I lay there, with nothing to go off of for a reason…

I wondered if it was meant to be like this…but I knew I had to get up.

I had to go on.

I had to move.

I got up and got dressed, before checking my phone, and seeing that Anthony would be home soon. I decided to hide any evidence that could be there, but came to a hard-to-accept realization…

There was no condom…

* * *

**Sorry if you guys don't like it. I understand if your mad, but please don't hate in the comments. I mean no harm to anyone. thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my faithful reading readers! I hope you guys like this chapter, because a lot of explaination comes in the next one, and then after that I kinda ran out of ideas...SOOOOOOO I might be having a small contest. HOW ABOUT THIS: You guys review or message me an idea you have for one of my chapters. THEN I will narrow it down to around like 2-3 and have a poll on my page for you guys to chose what idea you like more. THEN I shall continue with the chosen idea. By the way, most Ideas will be used until I feel it's time to end the story. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

About a month or 2 later, I started to notice that my clothes were getting tighter. I feared the worst. My mistake might have lead to something more. I waited until Anthony was asleep that night before going to Ian's room.

"Ian!" I said, shaking him. I needed to talk to him about this. Pronto.

"Ian, we didn't use a condom!"

"So?"

"So…a month ago…" I pointed to my stomach. His eyes grew wide.

"You…you're…can't you abort it?"

"Um, no! I wouldn't want to abort a child!"

He looked completely shocked, and somewhat mortified.

"Take me to get a pregnancy test!" I yelled, getting overly anxious. He drove me there and back as fast as he could. I paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door, waiting to get the results. I grabbed it after 3 minutes and looked at it...

Walking into his room was like torture. Probably the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. Well…at that point in time.

"I-I…I'm pregnant." I said, collapsing to the ground. He didn't do anything. He just stood there, in complete and utter shock. I could tell he was scared, about as much as I was. He kneeled to my level and hugged me closely.

"How are we going to tell Anthony?" I cried, my concerns going to other's thoughts.

"I-we-he-you-pregnant…" was all he could get out. I decided to take this into my own hands, and tell him the next day…

In the morning, I made Anthony a breakfast and brought it to his room.

"A-Anthony, I need to tell you something…" My voice was shaking and I was pretty sure the rest of me was as well.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked, looking at me. He could tell something was horribly wrong and sat me on the bed next to him. "You can tell me, Allison."

"I'm pregnant…with Ian's child." I stated, my voice and strength weakening the whole time.

"…W-What?"

"I didn't try to! I was drinking beer, which I thought was cream soda, and things got hazy, and I woke up next to him in bed! I'm sorry! I didn't want to. I can't abort it! Anthony, please understand!" I shouted. I fell onto his shoulder. I couldn't take it if I was thrown out of yet another home. I couldn't love then, either. I can't risk losing friends again. The only other option I could have, was to move in with Shane. Anthony hugged me.

"Allison…it's ok...we'll all raise the baby together…" He said, comforting me. I cried more.

"No, y-you don't get it." I stuttered, "I don't want the kid, and I can't get an abortion."

"You didn't want to be pregnant?"

"No." I stated. He hugged me tighter.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through this." He whispered. I nodded and let go, getting up.

"Drive me to Shane's. I wanna tell him." I said, sniffling. He nodded and grabbed two hoodies since it was raining. We got in his car and left. I silently stared out the window, scared of what was going to happen. We soon got to Shane's house and went inside. We sat on the couch across from him.

"Shane…I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations! I thought you two would make a good couple!"

I looked at Anthony, "Um…actually…its Ian's…" I said. He looked at me oddly.

"Oh, well, ok. Still happy for you!"

"And I don't want this. I never wanted to have a baby. It just happened. One thing just led to another and…" I explained. He nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go to the park for a walk. That always calms me down. I'll drive, you can sit with her." He said, looking at Anthony. He nodded and sat in the car next to me, in the middle. I lay my head on his shoulder and soon enough, we were at the park. We walked, me in the middle and each one with a hand around my waist. It was comforting. We walked and walked when…

**TRIP.**

I fell, my stomach hitting a metal bar for skateboarding. It was so painful. I started screaming, and they ran up to me. They rushed me to the car and Anthony got in the back with me. He held me tightly as I continued to cry in pain. Shane practically floored it to the hospital. I looked down to see I was bleeding, and everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah Heyyyyyy ummm I have no clue if that can actually happen. you know, the landing on a par whilst pregnant and bleeding and screaming. I just needed something to go off of. sooo...THANKS! hope you like :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just thought I'd tell you that this is near the end of the story. School's becoming too much to work around and I still have a bunch of stuff to do. I WILL be doing custom one-shots though. so if you have a request, message me about it. thanks! enjoyy**

* * *

Chapter 7:

*Anthony's point of view*

I started pacing in front of Shane, who was sitting in a hospital chair. He seemed to be so calm compared to me. I started wringing my hands and shaking. Why was I caring so much about her? I just met her like a month or 2 ago! For some reason, I couldn't stop freaking out over this girl that I had just met. My breathing got uneven and I was becoming a mess.

"Dude, relax."

That's when I lost it, "I CAN'T RELAX! WHAT IF SHE'S GONE? I COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what I was saying or how I was reacting. I barely knew her, but there's so much I wished for. For some reason….I had been jealous of Ian. I was jealous when I found out that child would be his. For some strange, completely weird, and obvious reason, I wanted it to be mine. "Shane, I would die…" I whispered. I collapsed into the seat next to him, crying into my hands.

"Anthony, there's nothing you could have done. It was a freak accident, she'll be alright."

A doctor soon came out, looking at his clipboard, "Ok, one of them died, and one of them lived." He stated, referring to her and the baby. I silently squeezed my knees tightly, hoping that he wouldn't say those words…

"Allison…is…"

I felt my heart pounding a million times a second and it seemed as though it would explode…

"Alive."

"OH DEAR GOD THANK YOU!" I yelled, jumping up and hugging the doctor. I could have kissed him at that moment I was so relieved!

"Ok…little too much." Shane said, pulling me off. I listened intently for anything else he had to say.

"It was going to be twins, a boy and a girl, but the bar hit her just to where it pinched the umbilical cords a certain way, and it cut off circulation to them and they died." He explained, "Which one of you is the father?"

"Both of us are helping raise it, but the biological father is at home." Shane explained,

"Ok, one of you may go in and tell her the news. It's not usually permitted, but seeing as you were so worried I'll allow it." I walked away and into her hospital room. She had just woken up from her sedation.

"A-A-Anthony?"

*Allison's point of view*

"A-A-Anthony?"

I saw someone walk in the door, and my vision was still a little blurry from the crying.

"Yeah."

"How's the baby?"

"You mean 'babies'?"

"2?" I was shocked to find out they were twins.

"Yeah, there were going to be twins, a boy and a girl. The bar hit the fetuses to where it cut off circulation and they died."

I nodded, feeling the tears again.

"The doctor told me I could go in 3 hours, but you have to push me in a wheelchair." He nodded and took my hand, seeing how I was about to cry.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess. I've been better." I laughed. He giggled and kissed my hand.

"We'll take you home."

Shane came in soon and 3 hours later, they released me from the hospital and Anthony carried me to the car. We got back and Anthony got me the wheelchair out of the garage and pushed me in the front door, Shane behind. Ian was sitting on the couch and his eyes popped out of his head. I put my hand on his leg, that being the only thing I remembered to do in an uncomfortable situation.

"Ian, we lost the baby. I fell on a metal bar and it cut off blood to it. Please forgive me." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"It's ok, I don't think I was ready to be a father anyway." He said, a sad smile on his face. I turned the wheelchair and rolled myself into my room for some not-so-happy dreams.

* * *

**CRAPPY CHAPTER NUMBER 7 COMPLETE! Thanks for reading, hope you like it, next chapter will be out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A few months had passed after the incident, and we were doing fine. We treated each other as a small family, and we each took turn cooking, doing dishes, and cleaning. It was all going fine, until the night…

Anthony had been at a party.

That party was for adults.

The adults brought alcohol.

Anthony drank the alcohol.

Anthony got drunk.

This time, I was the victim.

He was my best friend, yet he had taken this to the next level.

People become different when they're drunk.

Anthony had raped me…

As I sat there afterwards, him passed out on the bed next to me, I was forced to think about my whole stay with Ian and Anthony. For some reason, I felt as though me moving in was a burden. I felt as though I was intruding, and I shouldn't have asked this much of them. I stood…

I moved…

I walked away…

I opened the door…

I left…

"Shane, can you please come pick me up?" I was crying now, sitting on the bench where Ian and Anthony had found me. After giving him my exact location, he pulled up later. I called Ian as soon as I was in Shane's car. "Ian…I know you're probably worried about me, but I'm safe. Shane has me. I think it might be best if I move in with him…I think I caused you a lot of trouble…and Anthony…h-he…raped me…and…It wasn't his fault. I know he was drunk but…I still think it's best if I move in with him…"

"…"

"…Ian?"

"I understand…Just…Keep in touch, ok?"


End file.
